


Dragon Mating Season

by The_Weirdo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weirdo/pseuds/The_Weirdo
Summary: When I got to the bar I asked Mira why that the dragon slayers aren't here at the guild."Dragon Mating Season and if I were you Lucy I stay at your house with the door and windows locked." she said.Asking no more about the dragon mating season. I asked her for a milkshake and went home. I hope everyone will be safe and the dragon slayers get over the season soon."Luce"What was that? It sounded like Natsu but he isn't here. It must be my mind."You sure about that Luce? Look behind you."I turn around slowly to see Natsu."W-what are you here for Natsu?"I asked trying not to show that I was nervous but it didn't work."I came for you."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Its mating season at the Fairy Tail. Who all will be the target? Will anyone be safe?Read more to find out.Note: First Fairy Tail FanFic and also very slow updates. Enjoy the book, thanks. I will edit and change the story some while I edit.





	Dragon Mating Season

Its a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail or so we think.

No one's pov

The door slammed open showing Fairy Tail favorite celestial spirit. As Lucy walked to the bar she noticed that all the dragon slayers weren't at the guild. 

Lucy's pov

When I got to the bar I asked Mira why that the dragon slayers aren't here at the guild.  
"Dragon Mating Season and if I were you Lucy I stay at your house with the door and windows locked." she said.

Asking no more about the dragon mating season. I asked her for a milkshake and went home. As soon as I got home I locked the door and windows and went into the bathroom, started up the water to take a bath. 

~~~~Time skip~~~~

That was a nice bath. I hope everyone will be safe and the dragon slayers get over the season soon.  
Luce

What was that? It sounded like Natsu but he isn't here. It must be my mind.  
You sure about that Luce? Look behind you.

I turn around slowly to see Natsu.

"W-what are you here for Natsu?"I asked trying not to show that I was nervous but it didn't work.

"I came for you."

"Why?"

"I picked you as my mate and you will be my mate."

"Natsu you can't like me." 

"No I don't like you, I love you. I have always wanted you, I just thought that you don't like me." He said walking towards me

"Natsu, I have always loved you too."I said as Natsu was in front of me now leaning towards my face. Our faces were so close that you could feel each other's breath. We were about to kiss but the door slammed open showing Erza and she does not look happy. Natsu stepped in front of me as if Erza was going to take me from him.  
"Natsu step away from Lucy and come with me." 

"Stay away Erza." 

"Natsu please you will likely hurt Lucy."Erza said walking towards us but stop after Natsu started to growl at her. 

"Erza leave NOW!" He screamed at her. 

"Natsu come here now and no one will be hurt." She said calmly. All of a sudden fire circled around Natsu and me. Wings started to grow from Natsu's back. He turned around and picked me up and went towards my window. I was trying to tell him to let go but he just kept doing what he was doing. When he was done, he took us to the roof and started to fly. I screamed and hold on to him tightly. I kept my eyes shut 'till I knew I would not fall. 

I see all the guild members yell and trying to stop Natsu but he was to fast. Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily all came towards us to help get me but it didn't work. Natsu kept flying 'till we were far from everyone. We land at a cave and there was light coming from the cave. We walked for a few seconds before we got to the center of the cave. The cave had a makeshift bed, a fire, and a river. He set me down on the bed then sat down next to me.  
"Natsu"I asked looking at him.

"Ya" He answered while looking at me.

"Why me... why me as your mate.''

''I picked you for many reasons. You are strong, beautiful, and kind. You have a great heart. And you always there for the ones you love. You help any one in need.''He said with a little blush on his cheeks. 

''Thank you Natsu for everything.''I said blushing.

''Its nothing Luce.''He said happy, looking at me,''but I need you listen to me for the next few days.''

''Why''

''If you want to go back home soon than I think it would be best to listen.''He answered. I just nod my head in a form of understanding. We talked all day till it was starting to get dark.

"Lucy its looks like its time for bed." Natsu said as I look to the outside seeing that it was night time. I nodded my head as I got in the bed and lay down. Natsu got up and layed down next to me.


End file.
